


Happy Anniversary

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Erik and Charles' tenth wedding anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

“I’d give the world to you.” 

Charles panicked, “No, no, no. I love you darling but I do not need the world. I just need you.” 

Charles panic was completely warranted because it wouldn’t be the first time that his husband had tried to take over the world. The last thing that he needed was Erik doing it again so that he could give him a unique anniversary present. Ten years of marriage and a long history between them before that meant that Charles knew his husband very well.

Erik looked up at the metal solar system that was moving above their heads, “Well, what do you want for our anniversary then?”

Charles smiled and cuddled closer, “I told you, I just want you.” 

Erik huffed, “I can’t show up empty handed Charles. Ten years is a long time and it deserves to be celebrated.” 

Charles cooed, “Aww, have I told you how adorable you are lately?”

Erik rolled his eyes but he was still smiling, “Try to be serious Charles.” 

Charles protested, “I am. Well, traditionally the tenth anniversary calls for gifts of tin or aluminium.” 

Erik snorted, “You want me to buy you something metal that I can’t manipulate?” 

Charles shrugged, “I’m just imparting facts. Nowadays diamonds are a more popular choice and no, Erik, I do not need a diamond mine or anything like that.” 

Erik grinned, “Spoilsport. Hmmm, well I’ll think about it and you now have no say in what I get you.” 

Charles groaned and pressed his face against Erik’s bare shoulder, “Oh no, what have I done?”

Erik tickled him as recompense for the sarcasm and Charles woke up half of the house with his laughing. 

 

A week later it was their anniversary and Erik was missing. Charles had woken up alone much to his surprise and when he went into the kitchen and asked Logan if he’d seen Erik Logan had told him that he’d snuck out hours ago on a super-secret mission. Charles had every reason to be worried but he also had classes to teach so he carried on like he always did and if anyone noticed that he looked out of the window more than usual they didn’t comment. 

At lunchtime all was revealed when Erik rolled up the driveway in a black and chrome vintage Jaguar E-type. Charles laughed with delight, “Erik, where did you find one of those?”

Erik knelt down by Charles wheelchair and kissed him, “Happy anniversary Charles. Do you like it?”

Charles chuckled, “I love it. You’ve surpassed my gift for you.” 

Erik stood up and grabbed the handles of Charles’ wheelchair. Erik used to hate it but now he liked the sense of intimacy they had when Charles would let him push him around the mansion and Erik would often find himself leaning down to whisper or laugh in Charles ear while the younger man looked up at him and smiled. 

Charles ran his hands lovingly across the hood of the classic sports car and gushed, “It’s wonderful Erik.”

Logan walked up to them, “Nice wheels Professor. You owe me for covering your classes Erik.” 

Erik shrugged and smiled at his husband, “It was worth it. Thanks Logan.” 

Logan nodded and walked in the direction of Storm who was watching them from afar. Charles reached for Erik’s hand and he rested his head against his side, “Thank you Erik.” 

Erik leaned down to kiss his adorable husband, “I should be thanking you Charles. For everything. I love you.” 

Charles smiled into the kiss, “I love you too. Now, do you want to see my gift?”

Erik waved his hand at the car, “Don’t you want to go for a ride first?”

Charles leered, “Maybe later, darling.” 

Erik laughed and followed his husband into their home and their school.


End file.
